


Brown Hair and White Auras

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, clairvoyant!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes, highlighted by the wash of his skin, and the blue tinge around the edges of his color told the rest. But his aura. Oh god, Gavin had never seen anything like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Hair and White Auras

He was a beacon. Many of the people near him were muted shades of blue and brown, not surprising considering the fact that it was six am. The boy walking next to him was a mix of purple, brown, and dark green.

But him. He wasn’t. Curly brown hair, bright brown eyes covered by glasses. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes, highlighted by the wash of his skin, and the blue tinge around the edges of his color told the rest. But his aura. Oh god, Gavin had never seen anything like it.

Bright, pearl white shone from the boy. The hall was nearly empty, and as the two approached, Gavin could hear the beat of his music pounding from his headphones, matching the fluxes of his color. There was a light green hue around the inside of his aura, centered around his lower half, traveling up to meet the tinge of pink around his torso. The blue around his edges mixed with a lighter shade of sunshine yellow. The colors themselves spread like a spotlight, and Gavin could swear that he practically saw them dancing on the floor below his sneakers.

He looked back up when he realized the boy had stopped moving, meeting confused brown eyes. He quickly closed his mouth and jumped from the railing, taking off down the hallway. His cheeks were warm and he moved as quickly as he could towards his locker, trying in vain to not listen to the conversation behind him.

“What the fuck was his problem?” the boy asked, turning to his friend.

“I don’t know dude. Gavin’s weird. We played halo together once. He doesn’t talk much.”

That was all Gavin heard before he was out of range, turning a corner and instantly pressing his back into the wall. He slid down, curling in on himself as he sat on the ground, trying to get the dancing spots of color to fade from his vision.

\---

Michael Jones had never seen a school so small. There were a total of 19 classrooms, surrounded by a few hallways. His old school’s cafeteria and gym combined were larger than the whole building.

His last class of the day was theater. While he had no passion for acting, public speaking had always come naturally to him, so he took his chances and entered the auditorium.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of students. He had never been interested in the drama club, but he knew for a fact that it was supposed to have more than six kids. Two girls, a red head and a blonde, sat in the seats chatting. A dark haired senior with an impressive mustache was on a ladder messing with some lights. On the stage, two boys sat cross legged, playing a card game. Off to the side sat the brunet who’d been staring at him that morning, looking enthralled by the game.

He approached the seats, sitting down at the end and pulling out a book when no one looked up. No teacher was there and he didn’t really feel like making any new friends, so he just sat quietly.

Five minutes later the senior climbed down from the ladder, walking to the middle of the stage.

“Alright guys, Ryan just texted me that he’s going to be really late, so he wants us to get started with some improv exercises.”

Michael looked around, noticing that everyone’s eyes were trained on the senior, so he mumbled “Who the fuck is Ryan?” under his breath.

“Our teacher.” He jumped looking up at the blonde girl who’d been sitting down the row from him. “He prefers to be called Ryan. Says that Mr. Haywood makes him feel old. And that,“ she said, pointing at the stage. “Is Geoff. He’s Ryan’s aid.”

Their conversation had drawn Geoff’s attention and he hopped down from the stage, walking over to them.

“You must be the new kid.”

Michael just nodded.

“Well, come on then. We’ll introduce you to the group.”

He followed the senior to the stage, hopping up after him as Geoff took the lead.

“Guys, this is…” He looked over his shoulder, and Michael quietly said his name. “Michael, the new guy. This is Lindsay,” he pointed at the red headed girl, who waved shyly. “Barbara,” who was the attractive blonde who’d spoken to him. “Miles and Kerry,” were the two boys who’d been playing cards. Both waved pleasantly at him. “And Gavin,” was the brunet, who simply blinked at him, green eyes wide and hair a mess.

“Alright, lets get started.”

They launched quickly into their activity, and Michael ended up standing on the sidelines with Gavin. The brunet wouldn’t even look at him now, eyes focused on Miles and Kerry. Michael sighed. It was going to be a long year.

\---

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

It was his fourth day in class, and Michael was falling into the rhythm of acting. He was wrapping up a scene that he’d been told to practice with Lindsay, and they were doing very well. It ended with the two of them hugging, and they got applause from everyone in the audience, Barbara and Miles giving a standing ovation.

“Alright, who’s next?” Ryan said, giving Michael a pat on the back as he hopped off the stage. “Gavin, you haven’t done a scene yet.”

He looked up, standing cautiously as the teacher waved to him. “Anyone else?”

Michael watched the other boy walk passed him before speaking up. “I will.”

Gavin fumbled as he jumped onto the stage, almost falling backwards before clambering up, whipping his head around to stare at Michael. He followed Gavin up onto the stage, holding out his hand to help the other boy, who carefully took it, standing and walking forward.

There was a pile of scripts on a table off to the side of the stage, and Gavin moved towards him before Ryan called out. “Actually, why don’t you two try some improv. That’s a strong suit for both of you.”

Gavin turned around, nodding once at Ryan before looking at Michael, obviously waiting for him to start.

“Do you have a problem with me?”

Gavin blinked once before opening his mouth. “What?”

“Oh come on, what is it? You avoid me constantly. You barely look at me since I got involved with Candy. We’re supposed to be friends, Aaron.”

Gavin looked away, fiddling with his sleeves. Michael’s aura had shifted when he’d started talking, flaring up with his first question. He felt real, raw emotion about the conversation, despite the fact that it was just acting. Maybe improv hadn’t been a good idea. He took a deep breath, trying to fall into the rhythm of acting.

“I just… I can’t stand the fact that you’re with her. You know?”

“No, I don’t know. Why does that bother you? Do you like her? Do you have a thing for my girlfriend?”

“What? I…” He stopped. “Sure, yeah, let’s go with that.”

“No, we’re not just going to go with it. Tell me the truth!”

“I don’t like your relationship because I have a crush. There, that’s the truth. Are you happy now?”  
“I knew it! You like her!”

Gavin looked straight into Michael’s eyes. “No.”

He walked to the edge of the stage, applause ringing through the auditorium. Ryan stood, clapping Gavin on the shoulder as he moved to his seat. Michael stayed where he was, dumbfounded for a moment before watching Gavin retreat.

\---

“Son of a bitch!”

Gavin laughed loudly as he watched Michael’s house being consumed by lava. Michael was freaking out next to him, desperately trying to place blocks over the source, but it was far too late, and the wooden cabin went up in flames.

“Goddammit Gavin!” He reached out, pushing the still laughing Gavin over the side of the couch before killing his character.

Gavin sat up, giggling at the sight of “You Died” on his half of the screen. “Maybe minecraft wasn’t the best idea.”

Michael stretched, exiting the game and standing. “You’re probably right. Wanna watch a movie?”

Gavin nodded. Their hang out nights had been more and more frequent lately, and Gavin knew exactly where Michael’s movies were. He walked over, pulling out a few choices as Michael went to get snacks.

They settled onto the couch, but half an hour into the movie it became apparent that Gavin wasn’t paying attention to the screen. Michael looked over to catch his eyes on him, a slightly dopey grin on his face.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You were staring at me.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

Gavin just stared at him for a moment before replying with “Was not” again. Michael rolled his eyes, causing Gavin to giggle. Another ten minutes went by before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Seriously, Gavin, what is your problem?”

“You’re so bright Michael.”

He looked over, focusing on Gavin as he thought over his statement. “What?”

“You’re brilliant.”

“I’m not that smart. I’m not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, Gav.”

Gavin just smiled softly. “Yes, you are.”

Michael shook his head, focusing on the movie again, unaware that Gavin was serious.

 


End file.
